Saving Ziva
by lcats02
Summary: 1st fanfic post-aliyah spoilers. i started writing this for me but decided to post it so if you want to review go for it. its about how tony saves ziva. yeah im horrible at summary's. TIVA! eventually lol
1. Chapter 1

Long way Gone

Tick tock tick tock

Tony listened to his clock run, second by second. Minute by minute. It seemed as if the clock was tormenting him, counting the time since ziva was left on the runway in Israel. He just can't believe Gibbs would just leave her there, although it was her choice he said, something about the story just felt off to him. His 'Gibbs gut' was saying that it wasn't her choice. She wouldn't choice that, she loves it here. Or so he thought she did.

He stared at the empty desk in front of him, he found himself doing that a lot lately. Picturing the ninja he wished he could call his own. Man, he missed her, everything from her cocoa colored curls, to the way she messed up her English. He was almost tempted to ask McGee to get an idiom wrong but the probie would never let him live it down.

"DiNozzo!" snapped him back to reality. He looked up to see a slightly irritated Gibbs standing there. "Yeah boss." Tony muttered

"Did you finish the reports?"

"Yeah I put them on your desk"

"Good so what are you still doing here"

_Hoping she will come back._ Tony thought

He thought that Gibbs didn't know how tony really felt about ziva. Gibbs wasn't sure how his two best **investigators** miss all those clear signs to each other. He knew they didn't break rule 12 at least not yet and I guess now they never will. Gibbs knew that tony missed ziva more than he led on, he just didn't know what to do.

Tony packed up his stuff and walked over to the elevator. He pushed the button and entered it alone. When the memory of ziva and his conversation came back

"_**We were given a direct order not to engage I recall you were the first on to throw a punch"**_

"_**It was a reflex"**_

"_**Then what happened after last thing I remember before the lights went out was you kimbo slicing through a room full of guards was that a reflex"**_

"_**YES, it was. Gunshot went off, I saw you…"**_

"_**I'm tired of pretending"**_

"_**So am I"**_

"_**Its dinner theater for an audience of one when does the curtain come down"**_

_I should have told her then instead of covering up my feelings with the case. Maybe she would have felt the same way. Oh stop it dinozzo you know you wouldn't break rule twelve. I might for her though. _ He Gibbs-slapped himself

DING. The elevator doors opened and tony walked to his car. On the way he saw the permanence of ziva's stay in Tel Aviv. There was someone repainting the name on z. David's spot. _She's really not coming back._

He drove home in silence except for the background music of the radio and the rain hitting his car. Traffic is a nightmare is time of day so tony had a lot of time to think in his car the place where he does his best thinking. Tonight and every night since that day one on thing is still on his mind, his crazy ninja chick. _Ziva I miss you._

_-_Tel Aviv, Israel-

Ziva entered her father's office. It was only 2 hours since the team left and he already wanted to ship her off. She knew the mission he wanted her on. Michael's mission. She didn't want to take it but the director's daughter doesn't have a choice its do or die. Literally.

"You finish what Michael started ziva. You will go and get the Intel and report back, yes."

"When do I start" she stated. She just wanted to get this over with and knew it was of no use to her to argue, her father always won.

The seriousness in her voice surprised her father. He couldn't believe he ever doubted ziva loyalty.

"Tomorrow is when you ship out"

"Yes papa" she turned to leave.

"And ziva"

"Yes?"

"Welcome back home"

She nodded and walked out of her father's office, headed home to prepare for her mission.

_Home ha this is not my home. My home is in America not that I would ever admit it to him. I wish I could just call tony and Gibbs to tell them the truth. Although, I would not be surprised if my father has my phone tapped. I hope Gibbs understood why I had to stay._

She sighed as she pulled out her bag she brought with her. It held the little she own since the rest was destroyed.

"I guess I'm packed" she says out loud to herself.

She sat down and pulled out her favorite book. Deep Six and turned to page 103 secretly her favorite part. She read it until she fell asleep wishing she was back in America.

-Washington D.C.-

Tony couldn't sleep so he headed back to the office to get some work done. The desk. Every time he looks at her desk he just misses her even more.

The next day Gibbs walked in to see his senior field agent asleep on his desk, and for once let the urge to slap him on the back of the head go.

_Well he does do his best work at night._

Gibbs left tony to sleep until McGee got in around 8:30. They didn't have a case so they just caught up on paper work and cold cases that day. The team was quiet, especially tony, and just worked. Gibbs went down to see Abby to get the results of a blood test from a cold case, her lab was silent, no music.

"Hey abs a little quiet dontcha think?"

"Agent Gibbs." He puts a caf pow down she ignores it.

"The blood work came back positive. Same as the victim." She walked back to her desk.

"what's wrong Abby" she said nothing and just pointed to a mop with a picture of ziva taped to it with a sign that said _days without ziva 10_ " Abby I told you it was her choice to stay in tel Aviv"

"Get her back Gibbs" and with that he left there was nothing he could do. It was her choice to leave.

-Somalia, horn of Africa-

"Tell me everything you know about ncis"

"NEVER!" he slaps her hard "you will oblige woman" he slaps her again.

Her eyes turned dark and fierce. He slapped her hard one last time before leaving.

_Save me someone please. _Ziva thought and fought the tear creeping up in her eyes.

-Washington D.C.-

Tony walked down to the lab; he needed to get out of the squad room for a while.

"Hi Abby"

"Tony! How are you doing?"

"Can I stay down here for a while; I can't stand the squad room anymore."

"Of course! Do you want to lay down you can use Bert." She ran off to get her farting hippo

"Thanks Abby oh and Abby can you do me a favor?"

"Anything tony, well anything legal not that you would ask for something illegal I mean some people would and I would have to be like no wa….."Tony held up his hand. "Sorry continue."

"I need you to trace a cell number for me"

"Oh why didn't you just say so what's the number?"

"You know it. Its ziva"

"Tony I don't know…"

"Please abs I have to know"

She wasn't too sure but she nodded anyway.

"Thank you Abby"

"You're welcome"

Tony grabbed the hippo and went to lie down.

-Up in the squad room-

"McGee have you seen dinozzo?"

"I think that he went to see Abby"

"Ok just finish those reports and you can go home."

"Ok boss thanks"

-Abby's lab-

Gibbs walks in to the lab to see tony asleep on the floor on her hippo and Abby in her center chamber on the computer.

"Tony go home"

"Ok boss."

Gibbs walks out of the lab. Just as tony was about to leave Abby's computer started beeping.

"Oh my baby's calling!"

"Is it the trace on ziva?"

"Oh not good. She's in Africa."

"What part abs?"

"I don't know I can't get a good fix"

He storms out after Gibbs

-The squad room-

McGee still hadn't finished so he was still there.

"McGee run the recent calls on ziva's phone. Gibbs follow me." Gibbs looked stunned but followed.

"You mind telling me what this is all about, tony."

"She is in Africa and I just have this gut feeling that something is wrong. You of all people know that when your gut is telling you something you have to listen."

"Yeah. yeah, I know dinozzo. I know. So what do you want me to do?"

"get us on the next flight to Africa. Im going for her boss with or without ncis' help, I already lost one partner I'm not losing her too."


	2. chapter 2

**Previously in saving ziva. **

"_McGee run the recent calls on ziva's phone. Gibbs follow me." Gibbs looked stunned but followed._

"_You mind telling me what this is all about, tony."_

"_She is in Africa and I just have this gut feeling that something is wrong. You of all people know that when your gut is telling you something you have to listen."_

"_Yeah. yeah, I know dinozzo. I know. So what do you want me to do?"_

"_get us on the next flight to Africa. Im going for her boss with or without ncis' help, I already lost one partner I'm not losing her too."_

Gibbs knew that if tony felt this strongly, if he told him ncis couldn't help he would be on the next flight to Africa. As much as he wants to help her, he wasn't sure if ncis actually could. At this point her liaison position had been terminated and it wasn't as if the navy was just going to hand over a plane for a global quest for an ncis agent's girlfriend. There was one thing he had to do, he had no choice.

"Come on dinozzo lets go talk to the director."

-Vance's office-

After tony explained everything, and how he thought she was in trouble. Vance didn't disappoint when the first thing out of his mouth was.

"So you expect me to get the secnav to sign off a trip to Africa for a former liaison officer that you THINK is in Africa in trouble? You have a better chance of getting Gibbs to wear a dress."

_Looks like plan b._ tony thought.

"Do you even know where in Africa she is?"

"No, Abby couldn't get a good fix on her cell." Vance nodded.

Tony turned and walked down back to the squad room. Vance picked up the phone.

"Connect me to mossad."

"One moment please"

"Eli my friend. I have a few questions I need to ask you."

-Squad room-

"HOW COULD HE NOT EVEN CONSIDER IT? SHE GAVE 4 YEARS OF HER LIFE TO THE AGENCY! SHE PERSONALLY TOOK DOWN WAY TOO MANY DIRTBAGS TO COUNT AND WE..."

Smack.

"Calm down dinozzo, yelling at everyone isn't going to help her." Gibbs said.

"Right boss. Sorry."

Smack.

"Don't apologize…"

"It's a sign of weakness. I know boss"

"Good."

Tony's phone starts ringing he turns back to his desk.

"Dinozzo"

"_Director Vance needs to see you now_"

"On my way."

"Vance needs to see me"

-Vance's office-

Tony walks in to Vance's office

"Have a seat tony."

"I think I will stand director." He said as harshly as he could.

"I don't think you would be using that tony with me if you knew what I was going to say."

"And I don't think that it's right to leave someone hanging after they had given four years of their life to an agency if you can do something about it, sir."

"I know and that's why after you left I called Eli David. After a bit of convincing he told me about ziva's mission. He sent her to a terrorist cell on a ship near Africa a day or two after we left. The mission Michael started she's finishing."

"But the fix wasn't moving a ship moves especially if it's holding terrorists. I don't think he's telling you the whole story." Tony said trying to stay calm.

"So if you don't think that is the whole story then what is?"

"Well, let's see," tony said trying to think about what actually could have happened "she left about 2 days after we did. That isn't a lot of time to establish a good cover. Maybe her cover was blown and…" tony didn't even want to finish what he was thinking.

"And what killed?" Vance asked. Tony winced at the thought.

"I think that ncis owes ziva she helped this agency, this team and I don't know about you sir but DiNozzo's Rule number 1: Never sit on the sidelines when your people need you. And ziva needs us."

"Alright, I'll ask secnav but you owe me dinozzo. Big time."

Tony's mind flashed back to when ziva screwed up that saying _**I think it back fired on him. Large time. **_He had to control his laugh at that thought.

"Thanks director."

Tony stepped out of his office and headed down to his desk he had other work to do while he waited for the director's word.

-Abby's lab-

"Abby I'm telling you I would know if something went on with tony and ziva. Nothing happened they were just friends."

Abby slammed down the file she had in her hands.

"Did you just say were?"Abby said glaring at him.

"Maybe, possibly"

"Were means she's not coming back, she's gone and she's not gone, she is coming back." Abby glances over to her ziva sign. "She is coming back." She said again more to convince herself than to McGee

"And how can you be so sure nothing happened Timmy? I mean they are so cute together have you seen them look at each other, and they have the perfect Hollywood couple name"

"They what?"

"You know like benifer, brangelina, they are tiva"

"Tiva? Are you serious Abby?"

"What I was bored."

"Whatever, do you have the recent calls on ziva's cell?"

"Yeah and I'm already running the names against every database I can think of"

"Has the signal moved?"

"Not an inch"

"Thanks abs"

Tim turned to walk out when Abby grabs his arm

"What no caf pow?"

"Isn't that a Gibbs thing?"

Abby just looked at him

"Right one caf pow coming up"

"Thanks Timmy you're the best" then kissed his cheek and went back to work

-Africa-

As ziva sat there waiting for her captor to return, she thought about her last words to tony, to Gibbs, if she dies which at this point is a good possibility, her last words to her friends would be lies all because of her father.

While yes she was angry, very, very angry, with tony, she trusted him with her life. It pained her so much to say the things that she did to Gibbs about tony. Hopefully Gibbs understood the message she was trying to say without a word. _Tony would have got it._

She had to stay in Tel Aviv, her father knows her weakness. Tail, her baby sister, so young, so undeserving of a death so cruel. This was her chance at revenge, and a chance for her father to regain control of his only remaining child. He knew that she could never turn it down, but part of her wanted to. She loved and hated that part of her, the part that has grown used to America, NCIS, and Tony. She hated it because she felt like she was letting tali down by not jumping at the chance to get revenge.

Clunk. She goes back in to her motionless state. The door opens. The guy enters with a plate of food, and a glass of water.

"I brought you some food."

Ziva just glares at him.

"It is not poisoned you would be no use to us dead."

"You first."

He drinks and eats some of the food. "See, now eat."

She drinks all of the water, not because she want to but she has to it has been days, her body needed it.

-Washington D.C.-

Tony is busy at work when his desk phone started to ring.

"DiNozzo"

"_Agent DiNozzo the director needs to see you in MTAC. You have a conference with SecNav."_

"I'll be right there."

Tony knew exactly what this was about.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously in saving ziva_

"_DiNozzo"_

"_Agent DiNozzo the director needs to see you in MTAC. You have a conference with SecNav."_

"_I'll be right there."_

_Tony knew exactly what this was about. _

For tony this had to be the longest walk to MTAC ever. This was his chance to save her, he just had to convince secnav. He didn't know what would happen if they said no. Well he knew what he would do. He would be on the next flight to Africa.

He holds his eye up to the scanner and enters MTAC.

"Here he is. Mr. Secretary, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Agent DiNozzo" secnav nodded in Tony's direction

"Mr. Secretary."

"Director Vance has informed me of your request and before I make any decision I want to hear your side personally."

"When we got back from Tel Aviv a few days pasted and I started to get a feeling something bad was happening to her. I don't know I can't explain it but I just knew something was wrong. So I went and asked Abby Sciuto to run her cell phone just to make sure I figured if she was in Israel everything was fine. But she wasn't she is in Africa. Her father told director vance that right after we left she was sent on officer rivikin's mission, to take down a terrorist cell in Africa. At which time I believe that her cover was compromised and is now in danger."

"and how do you know this?"

"I was her partner for 4 years and my gut."

SecNav was deep in thought for a minute then started typing on the computer.

"Do you know what part of Africa?"

"Somewhere on the eastern side but Abby couldn't get a good fix."

_He's considering it! _Tony thought.

"ok agent dinozzo. I will think about it and get back to you within 24. That will be all."

"thank you mr. secretary."

Tony walks out of MTAC and finds the whole team there. Abby was the first one to talk.

"well? Are you guys going??"

"Secnav is going to get back to me within 24 hours. But he seems to be considering it."

Abby steps up and hugs tony "we will get her back tony. We have to."

The rest of the day was spent acting like they were working but no one could focus. McGee mainly thought about how he could write this in to his next book. It would make a great story, but he decided that he would only put it in if she made it home safe.

-Africa-

Alone again ziva thought. They hadn't bothered to search her so she still had her phone on her. Everytime she was alone she would try to get it. She finally got her hands loose enough that she could grab it. _Battery almost dead. One call then I will turn it off._

"_NCIS how may I direct your call"_

"special agent gibbs and hurry"

-washington d.c.-

A few hours pasted since tony talked to secnav, Gibbs was out for a coffee run when his desk phone rang tony walked over and answered it.

"yeah, gibbs" tony said giving his best Gibbs impression

"gibbs i have very little time just trace this."

He instantly knew who it was.

"McGoo trace gibbs phone,NOW"

"tony what are you doing answering gibbs phone"

"coffee run. are you ok?" tony asked.

"no I am not"

"We're coming for you"

"save me tony" click. she hung up

"did you get it?"

"yeah the call came from Somalia. Wait, was that ziva?"

"yeah it was McObvious. see if MTAC can get secnav on so I can tell him about this update."

"ok im on it tony."

Tony ran up to see the director.

-vance's office-

Tony ran in to his office. He ignored the secretary telling him to wait outside.

"this had better be damn important for you to come barging in here like that."

"my gut was right. Ziva just called she's in Somalia, and she's in trouble."

"did she say anything else?"

"no she just stayed on long enough for a trace. She said she didn't have a lot of time."

Tony didn't bring up the fact that she sounded scared, valunerable, and not to mention weak. Qualities that were completely unlike ziva.

"I already have MTAC getting SecNav for a video conference."

"good job dinozzo"

-squad room-

Gibbs came back coffee in hand to an empty squad room

"where the hell is everyone?" he turned to back to the elevator figuring they were in abby's lab when mcgee came crashing into him almost spilling his coffee.

"where are you going in such a rush mcgee?"

"ziva called boss she's in Somalia tony is in MTAC talking with the director and secnav"

"why didn't anyone call me?"

"we tried boss you didn't answer" gibbs looked at his phone banged it on his desk.

"mcgee fix the ringer thing, reboot it or somethig" gibbs tossed his phone as gibbs hurried up to MTAC.

-inside MTAC-

"agent dinozzo secnav is up"

"put him on"

"I was told you have an update for me, agent dinozzo."

"I do mr. secretary. Officer David contacted me. We trace the call to Somalia, she said she was in trouble."

"well I was going to tell this to you in about an hour but I will just go ahead and tell you now. I approve you, gibbs, mcgee and vance ship off to uss seahawk .we have a plane scheduled to go there tomorrow. From there you can take a liberty boat to shore."

"Thank you Mr. Secretary"

The screen changed to the rainbow bars. Tony, Gibbs, Vance left MTAC.

Tony walked down to his desk

"Gear Up."

"Where are we going tony?" mcgee asked

"To get Ziva."


	4. Chapter 4

**(a/n sorry about not updating quick I got a bad case of writers block, and then my modem went out but now im back. Hope you like it! ********)**

_Previously in Saving Ziva_

"_Well I was going to tell this to you in about an hour but I will just go ahead and tell you now. I approve you, Gibbs, McGee and Vance ship off to USS Seahawk .we have a plane scheduled to go there tomorrow. From there you can take a liberty boat to shore." _

"_Thank you Mr. Secretary"_

_The screen changed to the rainbow bars. Tony, Gibbs, Vance left MTAC. _

_Tony walked down to his desk_

"_Gear Up."_

"_Where are we going tony?" McGee asked _

"_To get Ziva."_

Vance headed down to the squad room behind tony.

"We have a problem, tony."

"I see no problem director, secnav gave us the a-ok"

"Yeah well she is mossad we have to go though them"

"Doesn't secnav's ruling out rank you?"

"Yes but we have to at least tell them"

"you what your right, I get right on it," tony said very sarcastically. He sat down at his desk grabbed a pen and piece of paper. "Dear mossad, just thought I let you know that your officer is in trouble and since you have done nothing we are going to save her. From your friends ncis. Will that work for you?"

"Nope; Gibbs, dinozzo MTAC now."

They entered MTAC. "Director David is on hold." "Put him up"

"Eli"

"Leon"

"The Secretary of the Navy has given us orders to go and get ziva. We have Intel that she is in trouble."

"What Intel Leon?"

"Ziva called me."Tony stood up.

"Ah agent dinozzo, how have you been?"

"Better than your daughter."

"Ziva is on a mission, she is fine"

"According to her she is not fine and is in trouble."

"And how would she call you she doesn't have a phone"

"Apparently she got one somehow."

"So Leon what is the point of this call"

"The point is since she is mossad I felt it was prudent to notify you"

"I still don't believe that she is in any danger she cannot handle"

"Well in that case that will be all thank you for your time Leon"

"Not a problem my friend"

They exited MTAC.

"So what now boss?" dinozzo asked Gibbs

"Rule 38 tony." **(A/n rule 38 is your case your lead as learned in bounce in case you missed that ep.)**

"You serious boss"

"You started this investigation; you had contact with ziva, your case, your call."

"Alright Gibbs get in contact with the seals on the Seahawk, were good but we definitely can't take on terrorist, McGee, go help abs with rivikins laptop."

"On it" they both said.

"what are we looking for on the laptop?"

"anything that will help us find ziva!"

- Abby's lab-

"McGee so glad you're here. I was working on trying to get in the super encrypted section of rivikins computer, when it French fried."

"The French fry, French fried?"

"yeah but that's not even the weirdest thing, it was like it was designed to do that, you see I was just about to break though when all these codes popped up and then it over heated and humpty dumpty is fried again."

"Gibbs is not going to like this"

"Gibbs isn't in charge I am. Whatcha got abs?"

"What why isn't Gibbs in charge? Tell me he didn't quit again."

"Rule 38 Abby"

"Oh ok and to answer your question I have a French fried French fry. Rivikins laptop over heated and died we're trying to bring it back up but it's going to take time."

"How long?"

"At least 2 maybe 3 days to get back to where I was"

"Were leaving in the morning abs"

"I'll try but since your Gibbs you owe me a caf-pow"

"Thank you Abby"

"Just promise me one thing. Just please bring her home."

"I'll do my best Abby."

-Tony's apartment-

Tony went home early to start packing. It was going to be the most challenging mission of his life. Ziva's life rode on him. She was depending on him to find her in time before they... he couldn't even finish his thought. As he looked around he saw all the goofy pictures that he took of the team. But his eyes kept going back to the bikini pictures he took of her in L.A.

_Zee I will save you. I swear on my life I will bring you home. I have to._

He got ready for bed even though he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He had to try; he would need every ounce of energy he could get tomorrow.

_-_In the charger on the way to bolling air force base-

"How come toothpick is coming he's not even an agent" tony complained to Gibbs

"He's working the command center on the Seahawk."

"Isn't that what mcgeek is for?"

"Yes he is but McGee can't do it all by himself, besides people tend to listen more if you have the director of ncis with you."

They pulled up on the tarmac next to the plane.

"How come we can't ever take a plane with I don't know a real seat, and maybe a bathroom"

Smack.

"Do you want to save ziva or not, dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course" tony said.

"She's the only one I would sit on a crate for 12 hours for." Tony muttered didn't think Gibbs heard but he did.

Vance and McGee were already there. So they grabbed their gear and head to the plane.

"So dinozzo do you have a plan?" Vance asked

"I've coordinated with the seals on the Seahawk; they are going in first to secure the area, and take out any dirtbags in the way. Gibbs and I are going to go in after they have secured the camp and help look for ziva since I'm sure they have her hidden well."

That plan surprised Vance, he didn't think dinozzo capable of coordinating a plan much less a plan like that but he proved him wrong. He's been doing that a lot lately maybe dinozzo has finally grown up.

-On the plane-

They hit some turbulence along the way and of course Gibbs is out cold.

"If I survive this plane ride ziva owes me big time." Tony said trying not to puke.

"Tony I think ziva has it a lot worse than this at the moment."

"You know all of this is her fault, if she had just told us about Michael, I wouldn't have had to question her, and kill her stupid boyfr.... Michael. We wouldn't have gone to tel aviv and Gibbs wouldn't have left her there. Daddy David wouldn't have sent her to Africa, and we wouldn't be going to save her butt."

"Oh yeah because you're so innocent snooping though her desk, every chance you got, learning Hebrew. You were so jealous"

"No I wasn't. I snoop though everyone's stuff and I was learning Hebrew just so she couldn't talk about me anymore and me not understand"

"You even snoop though Gibbs stuff?"

"Maybe"

"Tony just admit it. You like ziva as more than just your partner."

"No I don't I..."

With that tony puked up his guts.

The rest of the flight was quiet; Vance on his computer listening to music, McGee somehow managed to fall in and out of sleep, and tony deep in thought about how they were going to save ziva.

_This is a good plan. It's going to work. Right Anthony? Oh yeah it has to._

"30 minutes to touchdown" the crew member said handing a coffee to Gibbs.

"Thanks. So how did you boys sleep?"

"Horrible" McGee said

"Not at all" tony said

"How could you sleep though that?" Vance asked.

"How couldn't you?" That shut them up.

With that they buckle up and got ready for touch down on the Seahawk. The team prepared themselves for the mission that lie ahead.

_Operation: Save Ziva we are a go. _Tony thought as they hit the deck of the Seahawk.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously in saving Ziva_

_The rest of the flight was quiet; Vance on his computer listening to music, McGee somehow managed to fall in and out of sleep, and tony deep in thought about how they were going to save Ziva. _

_This is a good plan. It's going to work. Right Anthony? Oh yeah it has to._

"_30 minutes to touchdown" the crew member said handing a coffee to Gibbs._

"_Thanks. So how did you boys sleep?"_

"_Horrible" McGee said_

"_Not at all" tony said_

"_How could you sleep though that?" Vance asked._

"_How couldn't you?" That shut them up._

_With that they buckle up and got ready for touch down on the Seahawk. The team prepared themselves for the mission that lie ahead. _

_Operation: Save Ziva we are a go. Tony thought as they hit the deck of the Seahawk._

As they hit the deck they were greeted by the captain who led them to the on board equivalent of MTAC.

"Connect me to Abby sciuto" tony said.

"Right away" one of the techs said.

"Tony! How are you? How's Ziva? Did you find her yet? Oh god I hope she's ok"

"Abby! No I haven't found her yet I'm just calling to tell you that I will be leaving you, Vance, and McGee to handle the tech stuff here. I will let you know when we are in position."

"Rodger that temporary bossman." She said.

"McGee set up and fill in Abby."

"On it"

"Gibbs go talked to the seals make sure they know there is an agent in duress in there and not to go shooting crazy."

"Right and tony"

"Yeah"

"Take a breath. We will be going home with her" at this point he wasn't sure if it was her or her body but he choose not add that part.

Tony walked to where the medical crew was waiting on call. "Hey I'm special agent Anthony dinozzo, we are going to need a medi helo on standby"

"You're the guy going after that mossad chick, right?"

"Yeah I am"

"Good for you dude, I met her when she was on here last time. She was hot."

Normally tony would have done something to that guy but he had bigger things on his mind.

"just have the helo ready for when she's found and have the infirmary on standby as well I have a feeling she's going to need it."

"Yes sir."

The guy left and tony went up to deck where Gibbs had the seals "were ready to head out. we have been able to locate the camp. Just waiting for your call."

"Go get her boys."

"Aye, aye." They got in the helo for the drop over the target.

Tony got his ear wig and put it in. "Abby, probie you there."

"_Yeah were here right Abby? Yeah Timmy I'm here."_

"Just sent the seals"

"_Were a go." _Tony heard Tim say to the control room.

Tony and Gibbs headed to the chopper waiting for the seals to give the clear to go and help search. The time ticked as slow as it ever has. The seals didn't have but one way of communicating. Flare. We didn't know how sophisticated these terrorist were so they didn't take any radios, were going old fashioned on this.

"Tony there it is."

"Camp secure McGee, were going in"

"_Copy that, bandit and shadow are going in. were now at level one. Abby you got satellite." "Yup I do sending you the link now. Got it"_

"There it is"

The chopper landed and they were greeted by the seal they met on the plane. "We just started looking so I don't know…." he said when they heard in the distance "we found her"

"Ziva!" tony yelled.

They took off running in the direction they heard the yell. They entered a hallway with a room at the end. Tony saw her on the ground with a seal giving her CPR.

"No" he fell to his knees

"_Tony what's happing what's wrong with Ziva?" Abby asked. "I need an update tony."Tim asked_

"We got a pulse and a breath."

"Send the medi chop" Gibbs said.

"_You got that boys?"Tim said "Rodger. Beaming up now" the pilot said _

"copy." Gibbs said.

Tony didn't even notice the voices in his head, his partner the strongest girl, no correction, the strongest person he has ever know is dying right before him and he's powerless. She looked awful. It's a good thing the seals already took care of the bastards that did this to her or he would single handedly take care of them himself.

"Ziva, hang in there, can you hear me, squeeze my hand if you can." She squeezed it. "Good. That's good Ziva. Can you talk, try to talk?"

"Tony" she could barely whisper "how are you here?"

"I never sit on the sidelines when my partner is in trouble." It was the most sincere thing he had ever said.

"Choppers here." One of the seals rushed in and right behind him is the medical team.

They loaded her on the stretcher, and took her to the chopper. Tony and Gibbs right behind in the chopper they came in on.

When they reached the Seahawk they rushed her to the hospital wing. She was falling in and out of consciousness from lack of blood. A few hours pasted tony McGee and Gibbs were worried sick. Vance knew how Gibbs' team felt about him so he just went up with captain; he figured it was best that way.

"Special Agent DiNozzo the doctor will be out in a moment to give you an update."

"Thank you."

A few minutes pasted and finally the doctor came out.

"Officer David is stable but is very weak; I'm surprised she made it this long. She is very dehydrated and hasn't eaten much. She has a good shot at a full recovery if she makes though the night. If you waited any longer to go get her, she probably wouldn't have been there. I wish I had some better news. You can go see her if you're quiet."

"Thank you doc."

They walked in to ziva's room. She had cables and tubes attached to her everywhere. Tony had no clue what some of them were for. He just pulled up the chair he planned on sitting until she woke up and grabbed her hand.

_At least she's alive. _Was the thought that kept running though his head? Gibbs and McGee were thinking along the same lines.

"This is going to be a long night." Gibbs said right before he left to go get 3 cups of coffee.

"Ziva just hang on for just one more night." Tony said before saying a quick prayer something he hasn't done in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously in saving ziva_

_They walked in to ziva's room. She had cables and tubes attached to her everywhere. Tony had no clue what some of them were for. He just pulled up the chair he planned on sitting until she woke up and grabbed her hand. _

_At least she's alive. Was the thought that kept running though his head. Gibbs and McGee were thinking along the same lines. _

"_This is going to be a long night." Gibbs said right before he left to go get 3 cups of coffee._

"_Ziva just hang on for just one more night." Tony said before saying a quick prayer something he hasn't done in a while. _

Tony sat there for he didn't even know how long just lost in thought.

_Look at her; she looks like she should be dead. But she's not. I guess her crazy ninja skills kept her alive. She wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me. I should have taken someone with me to her house maybe if I did she wouldn't be here. I wonder if she's still mad at me. Of course she is DiNozzo. I don't blame her if she is, I deserve it. God I hope she makes it._

He readjusted himself in his chair.

"Ziva I don't know if you can hear me, but I saw in a movie once that talking to the person in the position like you're in will help. I know what you're thinking now, everything's a movie to you tony, but seriously hear me out. Hehe I guess that's all you can do. Ok so listen to this back when I first started at NCIS……….." he started rambling on about his journey as very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

-Back at NCIS-

"Ducky! Have you heard from them yet?" Abby asked as she ran in to autopsy.

"No I haven't Abigail for the 25 time. I'm sure as soon as they have a chance they will call."

"I hope they call soon I'm just so worried."

"We all are Abby, and we have good reason to be."

Ring ring

"Mr. Palmer will you get that"

"Of course doctor." He put down the mop.

"Autopsy"

"_Hi palmer. You and dr. mallard are being given temporary access to MTAC."_

"May I ask why?"

"_Gibbs is on hold with an update on Ziva."_

"Ok we will be right up." He spoke quieter. "What about Abby?"

"_We tried to reach her but had no luck I guess she already left."_

"No she's down here."

"_Oh we will add her to the list."_

"Ok be right there."

He hung up.

"Come on guys that was mike from MTAC we have been given temporary access to get an updated on Ziva from Gibbs"

"Gibbs is on about Ziva!"

She was off, she ran up to the elevator. All three rode up on what to Abby seemed like the longest elevator ride of her life.

"Gibbs needs to get a new office this thing is slowing down because of him." She complained.

"Abby you're just anxious to find out about" DING the doors were practically knocked down by the goth. "Ziva" ducky finished.

Back the time ducky and palmer made it out she was already flying up the stairs.

When they were all in they pulled Gibbs up.

"Gibbs! So how's Ziva? How's tony? Did you guys get hurt? I'm mean you don't look hurt but you never know. But I know you can be hurt without looking hurt--" she was cut off by Gibbs

"Abby are you going to let me answer something"

"Sorry."

"Ziva is alive but just barely. We are 11 hours into a critical 24 hour window. The doctor said that if she makes it though that she has a great chance at making it. Tony is with her now and McGee is off getting more coffee."

"Jethro what is your gut telling you"

"She doesn't have permission to die if that's what you're asking."

"Is she awake?"Abby asked holding back tears. Ziva had become one of her best friends ever since she gotten over that she wasn't taking the place of Kate. She couldn't stand losing another best friend.

"No she lost a lot of blood. The doctors were surprised she made it as long as she did."

"She has always been a fighter Jethro; I think that if she made it this long she will make it."

"I hope your right duck."

The rainbow bars flashed up on the screen signaling Gibbs cut the connection. Abby burst in to tears.

"She's going to make it right? I mean she has to she's Ziva. Our crazy ninja"

"God I hope so."

"God!" Abby started to walk out with a determined look on her face.

"Where are you going Abigail?"

"to see my friends ,the nuns I bowl with. I'm sure they have more influence with the big guy then just me. Ziva needs all the help she can get."

And with that she was gone on a mission to save her best friend.

-Gibbs-

Ziva was like a daughter to him and it took everything he had not to break the moment he saw her like that. He had to stay strong for tony, and McGee. He had never seen tony the way he saw him when he thought Ziva was dead. He knew that the two had grown incredibly close over the last few years. He thought of them as his kids and didn't want to lose any of them.

He turned off the computer he used for the MTAC conference.

_Another hour gone and she's still fighting, only 12 more. Hang in there ziver you're half way. I don't want to name a boat after you yet._

-Ziva-

_What the hell? Why is tony here talking to me? Why can't I talk? What is going on? _

_That noise… it sounds like a hospital. What's wrong with me?_

"_Zee comes on please. You have no idea how worried I am and if you're doing this on purpose to get back at me for what I did then it's working. I'm sorry zee I know you're not doing this on purpose. Just please wake up,"_

_I wish I could tony._

_What the crap is that? Ari? Tali? Michael?_

_-_Tony-

"zee come on please. You have no idea how worried I am and if you're doing this on purpose to get back at me for what I did then it's working. I'm sorry zee I know you're not doing this on purpose. Just please wake up,"

Beep beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Doctor! Help!!"


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: summer time = nothing to do! So im able to knock out a chapter quick! P.s don't you just love this ncis marathon on. They even had the backdoor pilot!! Only bad thing is they are the early episodes w/o ziva (sorry not dissing kate its just well she's not ziva). Oh one more thing in case you haven't heard already cbs announced that season 7 starts on sept. 22 and unconfirmed filming starts Monday. Just thought I would pass that along. (83 days! –happy dance-) enough talking! enjoy!! –lcats02

_Previously in Saving Ziva_

"_Zee come on please. You have no idea how worried I am and if you're doing this on purpose to get back at me for what I did then it's working. I'm sorry zee I know you're not doing this on purpose. Just please wake up,"_

_Beep beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

"_Doctor! Help!!"_

Gibbs heard the commotion near Ziva's room and feared the worst. Doctors and equipment were flying by him into Ziva's room. There had to be at least 10 people in there. They must have kicked tony out because he saw him pacing back and forth, he looked terrified.

"I did not give you permission to die yet Ziva." He muttered as he walked by the entrance to her room

"Clear! No response! Charging to 400" they heard muffled by the wall but still they heard.

McGee couldn't believe it. She had to pull though she was like his crazy Israeli sister. She was one of the craziest, nicest (when she wanted to be), strongest people he ever met. She had to make it. Yet there she was on the fine line between life and death, and it looked like death might win.

-Ziva-

_What happened? Where am I? Tali why am I here?_

_Ziva you have a choice to make. Tali said_

_You are unhappy with your life, you think you loved me. You can just let go and come with me, with us. Rivikin told her._

_We can be a family again Ziva. Ari said._

_She thought about it for a moment. _

_No I am not ready to die. I may not be happy right now but it will get better, I know it will. No I want to go back. I have to go back. I can't just leave things the way they are between tony and me._

_You are making your decision based on him, that bastard that killed me._

_How dare you speak that way about him! He is my friend and my partner and besides it was self defense you attacked him, did you not?_

_Yes I did, but he was going to arrest me!_

_And if you did nothing wrong I could have, no, I would have gotten you out! You made your choice Michael and I'm making mine._

_Would you have?_

_Yes I would have Michael but there is no changing the past only the future. I'm going back._

_You are making a mistake, but we will let you go. Good bye for now Ziva._

_Goodbye but it's no mistake._

_-_Tony-

_She's gone. I can't believe it, she gone. She's dead. My ninja is dead. Ziva, I will never talk to her again. The last real conversation I had with her was a fight. I never even told her how I feel. How much I actually care._

He slid down the side of the wall he was leaning against, tears streaming down his face.

_Maybe, maybe if I told her how I felt before she went back to Israel; she wouldn't be gone._

"We got a pulse." He heard a nurse say.

_SHE'S ALIVE! My ninja isn't dead!_

The doctor came out and told them what happened. He said that it was from her waking up a little, her brain registered the pain. It was too much for it to take. They put her on some pain killers but she is still a sleep. After they finished clearing out from the room, tony went back in and pulled up his chair again.

"I'm back Ziva; you gave us quite a scare. I thought I lost you that time, for good. You are doing a great job at holding on; you just have a little longer. I know you can make it. Use those ninja skills of yours to hang on."

-Ziva-

_You are the reason why I'm not dead. I couldn't just leave things the way they are. You would never forgive yourself. You would turn in to Gibbs even more, and I do not know where you could keep that boat in your tiny apartment._

-Gibbs and McGee-

"Boss do you think we should update ducky and Abby?"

"Nope"

"I think that they deserve to know"

"Do you know what that would do to Abby?"

"She would be on the next flight here"

"Yeah and I don't need her to worry even more and if you tell duck he will tell Abby."

"Right. I'm going to go see if tony needs anything."

McGee got up and walked in to ziva's room. He could tell tony wasn't there, he was in his own world. A world that include just Ziva and him.

"Ziva do you know what happened when I found out you almost died in morocco? I freaked! Then on the footage, I saw Rivikin there and I just had a feeling he was bad. I just had this gut feel that he was going to do something to you, something bad. I couldn't live with myself if you...and I didn't stop him. But now your even worst then I thought was possible."

A few hours pasted and no change its now 20 hours into the 24 hour window.

"Ziva only 4 more hours and your home free. I wish you could wake up. I miss you."

Tony unwillingly left to go to the bathroom. Gibbs took his place.

"Ziver I don't know what to say. Part of me wants to take you back to America and never let you leave, the other part of me want to kick your butt all the way Israel. Next time you are in trouble you come to me. And there will be a next time, you will make it, you know why, because I need you back in the field so you will not die. Do you hear me Ziva?"

_I couldn't stand to lose another daughter._

Tony returned with 3 cups of coffee, crappy coffee but coffee nonetheless. The next 240 minutes ticked by as fast as racing snails. They knew the light was at the end of the tunnel, she just had to make it to the end.

"Ziva you are almost there just 43 minutes left." He grabbed her hand. "You can make it I know you can."

She wiggled her fingers just slightly but enough for tony to notice.

_Did she just move?_

She moved them again.

_She did! She's going to make it._

He jumped up and ran outside the room to where the doctor's office was.

"Doc she moved!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously in Saving Ziva_

_Tony returned with 3 cups of coffee, crappy coffee but coffee nonetheless. The next 240 minutes ticked by as fast as racing snails. They knew the light was at the end of the tunnel, she just had to make it to the end. _

"_Ziva you are almost there just 43 minutes left." He grabbed her hand. "You can make it I know you can."_

_She wiggled her fingers just slightly but enough for tony to notice._

_Did she just move?_

_She moved them again._

_She did! She's going to make it._

_He jumped up and ran outside the room to where the doctor's office was._

"_Doc she moved!" _

Gibbs heard tony yell and he had to see for himself and sure enough, when he walked in to her room he saw her with her barely eyes open. She was weak, hell, she didn't even seem like she had the energy to keep her eyes open but she was Ziva. No wonder Tony and she grew so close; they're both stubborn as hell. She was a fighter ducky ,was right about that.

"Shalom, Gibbs" he could barely hear her.

"Hello, ziver. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap"

"Well hang in there. You're going to be fine. Just get some rest."

"I am fine Gibbs I do not need to sleep" she mumbled.

He walked over and gently tapped her on the back of the head. "Don't pull that crap with me Ziva. You look like hell. Go. To. Sleep."

_She's going to be just fine._

Ziva grumbled as Gibbs turned out the light and shut the door.

"How's she doing?" McGee asked

"She couldn't say much but from what I can tell she's going to have a long hard road of recovery."

Tony felt like a mountain was just lifted off of his shoulders. He knew she was going to make it. She can move, and he felt this way from just a wiggle of a finger. He never thought something so subtle would mean so much to him.

A few days pasted, once Vance saw Ziva was awake he headed back to Washington to organized ziva's return. She is still mossad so he will have to get Eli to agree, which isn't going to be easy. Vance told Gibbs he was going to try to get her a permanent position if Eli agrees. Gibbs was glad he didn't have to do that job, Eli already hated him, and he didn't need to give him anymore reason to. He sent McGee back so that they don't have a bunch of probies solving everything and to call him Vance has anything on ziva's return.

By the end of the week Ziva was doing a little better, but she thought she was healed. That was going to be the biggest challenge of this whole process, keeping her in bed. As soon as she was able to somewhat move she was trying to walk around, even though she has direct orders to stay in bed.

"Ziva you can't walk around! You have stay in bed." Tony said in hopes of convincing his partner to listen to her doctor.

"I am fine. I am tired of just sitting!"

"You should listen to him Ms. David, if you want to get better quick." The doctor said as he enter ziva's room

She sat back down, _they had better be glad they took my weapons away_

"Ms. David I just got off the phone with a Dr. Brad Pitt from Bethesda, he seemed determined to make his point that he wasn't the movie star."

"oh,I remember that guy from when I had the plaque"

"Before my time"

"I almost died, Kate stayed with me the whole time"

_I miss you Kate you would have like Ziva._

"Really? Did she have it too?"

"No, she didn't"

_She didn't have it? Why would she stay, she could have died?_

"Anyway, he said that if and when you're able to you can transfer there."

"Can I go now?"

"Don't be such an eager beaver Ms. David, sometime in the next week if you're doing better. Also we have to get it approved though mossad I think director Vance is working on that."

"Yes he is" Ziva told him.

Tony chucked at the memory.

_Why would she think it was platypus?_

Ziva gave him her 'I know what you're thinking and it's not funny' face.

"Well, it's a twelve hour plane ride to the states; you need to be in better health before you can fly"

"Ok so I'm stuck on this ship for another week"

"Sorry. Just think of it this way, if you listen to me it will only be a week."

"Thank you doctor"

"Bye guys." The doctor left to tend to his other patients, an awkward silence filled the room, neither wanted to bring up what they were both thinking.

"You can go now, tony."

"Why? Doesn't the damaged daa-veed desire some company from a dashing DiNozzo?" hoping to lighten the mood, they had barely talked the whole time.

"No I do not."

_Just talk to him. No, I cannot talk to him. Not here. Not now._

"Fine." He left the room. Gibbs was out in the hallway.

"You know what that's fine, I only saved her ass, and have been her friend for 4 years but you know what I don't care. I'll just sit here. Really, I don't care, why should I care? She doesn't want me to care, so I will just sit here until it is time to escort Officer David back to America or Israel or wherever the crap she is going."

_DiNozzo can you be any more obvious about your feelings for ziva _Gibbs thought

The week passed with the giant wall up between ziva and tony, they barely talked, and when they did it was just small talk. Neither knew what to say.

_What do you say to someone you loved but they killed your boyfriend!_

_Doesn't she understand I never wanted to hurt her_

_-_abby and mcgee at hq-

"mcgee is the link up yet?"

"not yet abbs"

"oh im so excited ziva's awake and thanks to the internet we can talk to her on here!"

"ok were up."

"_hey abby! Probie! do you miss me?"_

"yes tony we miss you mcgee isn't that right?" mcgee shook his head no. Abby smacked him and he shook his head yes. "See mcgee misses you. So hows ziva? Where is she I want to talk to her!"

"she's in there with gibbs"

"are you guys still not talking" mcgee asked

" I'll put her on" tony answered ignoring mcgees question.

Tony walked in to her room and handed her the laptop. _"here, its abby and mcgee"_

"_k_"

_K? I don't even get 2 letters! _Tony thought

Mcgee and abby exchanged looks, its worst than they thought.

"hi ziva!" mcgee said

"ZIVA!! Oh my god im so happy to see you! How are you? Are you coming home?"

"_im better I just need rest. Have you heard from vance or my father?"_

"no I have ziva" mcgee answered.

"_ok because the doctor has cleared me for travel I just don't know where to go if it's the US I have to stop at Bethesda when I get back but if its Israel I don't know.."_

"ziva hang on the directors in his office im going to go ask" mcgee turned the camera " talk to abby"

For the next twenty minutes abby rambled on about everything from her bowling team, to the office gossip, to wondering why the price of caf pow went up. Since gibbs left she had to buy her own, which she had not done for a while. She complained about not have ziva and tony there it was like it was when the director split them up. Ziva couldn't see it but abby had a sign up in her lab that said time without tony and gibbs: 18 days. Ziva: 33 days. Abby wants her friends back, now.

"ziva I just talked to the director and he said to tell you to talk to your father."

"_mcgee will you please set up a video link with me and my father"_

"when would you like it?"

"_NOW!"_


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously in Saving Ziva_

"_Ziva I just talked to the director and he said to tell you to talk to your father."_

"_McGee will you please set up a video link with me and my father"_

"_When would you like it?"_

"_NOW!"_

_-ncis HQ dc-_

"ok Ziva we are working on establishing connections with mossad but as you probably know that is not an easy task"

"_Yes, I am, although my father should be expecting this call."_

"I call you back when we're ready."

"_Ok bye McGee." _

"Bye Ziva"

-2 hours later-

"We got him on hold Ziva. Are you ready?"

She takes a deep breath "yes. Put him on."

"Good luck Ziva" McGee said before he logged off and put director David on.

-_USS Seahawk-_

"_Shalom zivalah"_

"Shalom father. Director Vance told me to call you about my return to ncis."

"I wanted to talk to you because he said that he wanted you full time."

"That is correct"

"Why?"

"Well it might have something to do with the fact that you sent me to die!"

"Ziva I do not understand"

"Well let me inform you, it is a short story. I was on the mission, got captured, I almost died…again, ncis saved me. The end."

"Ziva I-"

"You what? Didn't know? I was captured by a flipped terrorist. Flipped by mossad. He would have your ear father."

"I had nothing to do with Ziva, but I will find out who did."

"No director I'm sick of your lies"

"Zivalah this is supposed to be your aliyah"

"My aliyah! YOU. SENT. ME. TO. DIE."

"No I didn't Ziva I"

"LIER! You wanted intel that ncis would not give you and thought I would. When I refused, death.

"I did not Ziva I thought you were still on the ship"

"So when ncis contacted you about the intel they recived about me being in danger did you even check on me?"

"No ziva I did not. Why would I you are well trained"

"same old aba, at least now I know who I can trust."

"You are still mossad you cannot quit"

"Watch me. As of right now I am no longer officer David. I am just Ms. Ziva David. Goodbye Director."

She cut the signal and pulled up mcgee

"mcgee if my father tries to call again do not and I repeat do not patch him though."

"got it ziva."

She closed the laptop "you two can come in now."

"how long did you know-"

"that you and gibbs were eavesdropping. Since my father got on."

"oh. Well we were just worried about you ziva." Tony said, but ziva ignored him.

"what do I do now gibbs, I cannot go back to Israel and NCIS cannot hire me because im just an Israeli citizen."

"I don't know ziver, but what I do know is that you are coming back to the US with us."

"ok."

-next day on the flight deck-

" ok Officer, I mean, Ms. David is being escorted up from the medical wing. the medical crew that is riding with you is already on the plane." OOD(officer of the deck) Sean Sanders told gibbs.

"thanks officer"

"no problem agent gibbs, the crew is just happy the little lady is well enough to finally go home. Not that we didn't like havin her here, just under the circumstance, ya know."

"I know officer. Believe me I know."

A few minutes later Ziva came up on to the deck with Petty Officer Hatcher carrying her bags. Tony watched as this took place.

_I should be the one doing that._

"Todah Tyler"

"You are welcome Ziva, glad to see you're better" he put her bag on the plane, and gave her a hug. Tony felt a rush of jealousy flow though him.

"_Are you jealous?"_

"_No"_

Maybe if I was honest with her one of the many times she asked, this never would have happened.

They said good bye to the crew that was on the deck and got on the plane for the long ride home. Ziva was in the front of the plane, Gibbs in the middle and tony in the back.

_This is going to be fun. 12 hours trapped in a plane with the two of them and a limited amount of coffee._ Gibbs thought

**a/n Sean sanders is taken from Sean Murray and Roy sanders I was watching dead man walking while typing this lol** **I know this chapter is kinda short but I thought I was a good ending place. Im going to try to finsh before truth or consequences so hopefully I don't get major writers block again.**


	10. Chapter 10

The tension on the plane was as so thick you could cut it with a knife. This was the quietest tony and Ziva had ever been, 12 hours in complete silence. Out of the three, Gibbs was the most talkative and that's saying a lot.

Gibbs heard his phone go off as they were unloading the plane.

"Yeah, Gibbs"

"_Gibbs its Vance, I'm calling about Ziva."_

"Yeah what about"

"_Her return to NCIS"_

"Is it possible?"

"McGee! Are they here yet?"

"No they are not abby, and I told you I would call you when they came"

"Are we going to have to go through this every time someone is coming back? If I'm in my lab and they get here and I come up after like Miss Tardy-to-the-party it's like there welcoming me back."

"Uh-huh"

"Did Gibbs say if ziva's with them or not"

"No he just said that she was well enough to leave the ship and we never got word from Eli if she could return"

"hang on a second McGee," she picked up the phone on ziva's desk and called the air field "hi this is Abby sciuto with NCIS and I was wondering if the plane with Leroy Jethro Gibbs has landed- it has great, and did you happen to see if there was a lady with them- you didn't see them land oh ok thanks bye"

"See Abby they are probably on their way"

Abby sees Vance walk by on the phone "_I understand Gibbs but that is the only option" _he smacked the elevator button. The doors opened and inside was Gibbs and tony.

"Ok Leon I understand" he said to him flipping his phone shut.

"GIBBS" she tackled him with a hug "missed you too abs"

"Tony! I've missed you!" She grabbed him in a hug.

"Missed you too Abby"

They both head to their desks not saying another word.

"Well?" Abby said very annoyed.

"Well what Abby?" Gibbs asked her.

"What's going on with Ziva? Is she coming back?"

No one answered her.

"Will someone please answer me?"

"I don't know Abby do you see her?" tony said.

"no." she couldn't believe it Ziva wasn't there and with that Abby headed back to her lab to grab her stuff and head home.

"You know she's going to kill us right boss"

"Not me DiNozzo, just you"

"So wait ziva's here?" McGee asked.

"Well yeah probie you didn't really think we would let the ninja go back to Israel did you?"

"Where is she?"

Abby got off the elevator, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She walked in to the center chamber of her lab; she grabbed her purse, Burt and her lunch box.

"You are forgetting your coat, yes?"

Abby froze she knew that voice; it couldn't be she wasn't here. She slowly turned to see standing in the doorway of ballistics, Ziva. The biggest grin came across her face. She ran and tackled her in the biggest hug.

"ZIIIVVAA! OHMYGOSH!! ICANTBELIVEIT!!"

"Cant…breath...abby"

Beepbeepbeep the sliding door to the inner chamber of forensics opened

"Don't break her Abby." Tony said walking in to the lab with Gibbs and McGee following.

She let go of Ziva so that she could walk over and smack tony in the arm.

"How could you!"

"What! it was ziva's idea smack her!"

"You lied to me Anthony DiNozzo!"

"What about Gibbs he lied too"

"True but he's Gibbs"

"Good point"

"Good to have you back Ziva" McGee went over and hugged her.

"I am not back here Tim. I am simply here temporarily unless the director comes though with the job."

"Speak of the devil, here come our leader now."

"I see you all have welcomed Special Agent David back."

The team's jaws dropped.

"Special?" Tony said

"Agent?"McGee said

"David?" Abby said

"So does that mean I got the job?" Ziva asked

"Yes but on one condition, I know you are, sorry, were mossad but you still have to go through fletc when you are completely recuperated."

"Of course, whatever it takes director."

"Good and Ziva, welcome back"

"Thank you director."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

That night after everyone was caught up; they were about to head home when they noticed tony wasn't in the lab anymore.

"Where did tony go?" McGee asked.

"Does it matter" Ziva walked out of the lab.

"Ziva, he is your partner."

_He was more. _"He is not my partner" she paused "anymore."

They walked to the elevator to leave, McGee pushed the button. "Abby I was wondering if I could stay at your place since I have no place to stay?"

"Of course Ziva, you know you don't need to ask."

"Todah Abby"

The doors opened "no need to stay with Abby."

"Tony I do not have an apartment mine exploded if you do not remember"

"That is why I went and found you a new one. Same neighborhood, a little cheaper, and there is a pool; which I may or may not have already tried." He hands her the key "you're welcome"

"I do not have any furniture tony"

"Fully furnished"

"oh." _It is very hard to continue to be mad at him when he does stuff like this._

"Oh? I work my butt off getting you a place to sleep and all I get is oh."

"Thank you tony, although I could have found one on my own"

"I know but I wanted too"

"Whatever"

They arrived at the parking lot to see a red mini cooper sitting in front.

"How did my car get here?"

"I drove it" tony answered.

"Oh."

"You know this oh thing is getting really old, it's even worse than the one word answers."

"Would you rather I kill you now!"

"Can I watch? Ow!" McGee said getting elbowed by Abby

"I think this would be a good time to go night guys" Abby said as McGee and she left to go to their cars.

"Here is the address to your new apartment Ziva; you need me to show you?"

"No I got it"

"Ok bye Ziva"

With that she got in her car and sped off. She was about halfway when she saw tony following her.

_He does not think that I can find it. I will show him. _

She stepped on the gas, and flew around the corner until she saw it. She slammed on the breaks and pulled over to the side of the street in front of the building.

_I have been here before. _She thought.

A minute later tony pulled up behind her.

"What are you doing here tony?"

"I'm making sure you get to your apartment ok."

"Whatever"

"Alright, back to one word answers. I'm moving down the da-veed anger scale."

She pushes her bag into his chest "if you are going to follow me, you get to carry this."

They walk up the steps until they get to 625 "here it is. Thank you tony you can go."

"Alright bye Ziva" he walked down to 620 and unlocks the door.

"Wait a second Anthony DiNozzo! This is your building."

"Well yeah I said I used the pool"

"And you live 5 apartments away from me." She said it as if she couldn't believe it. "This cannot be happening."

"Oh it's happening, for six months too. That's how long you have to stay to get your deposit back, well my deposit since I paid for it so you owe me"

The one person in the country entire she would rather not see is five apartments away.

"Tony I cannot believe you did this. I mean did you even think before you did this?"

"Sorry! I thought that after twelve hours in that freakin plane you would like a bed to sleep in and not a coffin! Sorry I knew I could get you a deal here! Good night special agent David." He slammed the door.

She walked slowly back to her apartment, not knowing what to do next. Normally if she was upset or confused she would run or box, it would clear her mind. Tonight though she was still recovering and the doctors would kill her if she did any of those things. She couldn't just sit there all night, and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with all these things in her head. Only one thing came to mind.

Gibbs was in his basement, working on his new boat. He heard footsteps coming from upstairs heading to the basement they stopped at the doorway.

"Come on down ziver"

"How did you… oh never mind."

"What wrong Ziva?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?"

"Ziva."

"Alright, I may have a problem"

"What kind of problem?"

"Tony. I just do not know what to think about him."

"He gave you his word ziver; you know tony would never lie about something like this."

"I just do not know Gibbs" she was on the verge of tears, it was like the apartment was the final straw and all of the emotions of the past weeks just came out.

"He's just so annoying. He bought me an apartment five away from his, he's acting, well like tony! I mean you've met the man! Sometimes I just want to…to…"

Gibbs got up and pulled her into a hug where she finally released the tears she had been holding in for so long. They stayed like that for a while until she fell asleep still in Gibbs' arms; he carried her up to a spare bed room and laid her down where she slept the rest of the night.

Tony woke up at six in the morning and got ready for work. About forty-five minutes later he was ready he walked down to ziva's place.

"Special Agent David? You ready? Ziva?" he said as he knocked on the door.

No answer. He pulled out his phone and called her.

"_Shalom I cannot answer the phone leave a message after the beat."_

"Hey Ziva first off, its beep leave a message after the beep not beat. Just wondering where you were call me back ok." He hung up and headed into the office.

"Hey there Probie Pan, where's tinker bell and captain hook?"

"Gibbs is out on a coffee run and I have not seen Ziva"

"Do we have a case?"

"Just cold ones."

"Oh goody. Boxes and boxes of paperwork. My favorite"

Gibbs walked out of the elevator with Ziva following behind.

"Gear up, dead body!"

"YES!" smack. "Sorry boss it just I hate cold case but that was inappropriate wasn't it"

"Just a bit tony" McGee said heading for the elevator.

"Ziver are you sure you're ready. You can stay if you want"

"I am ready Gibbs" she grabbed her gear and they all headed for the elevator

-At the scene-

"David, shoot. DiNozzo, sketch. McGee bag and tag."

"On it boss" "yes Gibbs" "yes, boss"

"Tony move I have to shoot"

"And I have to sketch zee-vah. I already started here if I move it will be off"

"That's not the only thing off" she muttered.

"What!"

"I said that is not the only thing off to-nay!"

"DAVID! DINOZZO!"

"Sorry boss" "sorry Gibbs"

They finished their work in silence then packed up the truck and headed back up to base.

"McGee take the evidence up to Abby. David, DiNozzo with me." They stood there. "Now!"

"Great what did you do now tony!"

"Me why is it always me?"

"I do not know tony, why is it?"

"Shut up and listen you two!"

He smacked the elevator button and the three steps inside. He pressed the button for the squad room. They all knew the routine, 3 2 1 flip.

"You two are driving me crazy. If you want to continue to be on my team you will stay in this elevator until you fix whatever needs to be fixing." He flipped the switch and took it up to the squad room.

"And I mean it you will not put a foot in this room again until you work this out. Am I understood!?"

"Yeah"

"Yes Gibbs"

He stepped out of the elevator and the doors closed with tony and Ziva still inside. 3 2 1 flip.


End file.
